theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!
God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! was the second episode of VeggieTales. The first story is an in-name-only parody of "The Grapes of Wrath" by John Steinbeck, while the second is a parody of the 1960s sitcom, Gilligan's Island. Episode Guide Previous episode: Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Next episode: Are You My Neighbor? Plot On the countertop, Bob does tell Larry that he did run into a friend of theirs did name Marco after walking home from his bowling league. Marco does say that when his little sister does make him mad and does say she is sorry, their mom does say he does need to forgive her, but Marco does not know why. Larry then does tell the story of "The Grapes of Wrath." The Grapes of Wrath One day, a wrathful group of cranky grapes named Pa Grape, Ma Grape, Tom Grape, and Rosie Grape are riding around in their car. They are grapes that live their lives insulting and upsetting people. After Pa Grape does run into a tree stump and does launche Tom and Rosie out of the car, Rosie does spot Junior Asparagus outside his house playing. They do begin to assume that he is a bean wearing cheese on his head. Junior then does speak up saying that he's an asparagus and that he isn't wearing cheese on his head but a yellow hat. He does take off his hat exposing his hair. The grapes begin to mock him saying that he did glue peas to his head, which does upset him dearly. Dad Asparagus does come out and Junior does tell him the situation. He does then tell the grapes that what they done is mean and it does hurt peoples feelings when they are insulted. The grapes apologize for their wrongdoing and Dad does ask Junior to forgive the grapes after their sincere apology. Junior does forgive the grapes and Dad does tell Junior to come inside for dinner. Tom and Rosie, overhearing Junior's name, begin to laugh and make fun of his name. Grumpy and enraged, Junior comes to confront Tom and Rosie but is hit by a gardening hoe which does make fall back into his toy truck which then does roll into his sandbox making Junior fly up in the air and land in the sandbox. This does cause Tom and Rosie to laugh some more but makes Dad Asparagus, Pa and Ma Grape not happy with them. After Tom and Rosie apologize again, Bob and Larry intervene in the story and say that Junior does forgive the grapes again. Junior is unwilling to forgive the grapes after insulting his name, but the grapes are really sorry again and Larry does mention that when we offend God and say we're sorry to him, he will forgive us no matter what. Junior does then ask Bob and Larry how many times he does need to forgive the grapes. Unknown how many times to forgive someone, Bob and Larry go to Qwerty on how many times we need to forgive them according to the bible. Qwerty does pull up Jesus answered, "I tell you, not seven times, but seventy times seven." Matthew 18:22. Bob and Larry don't know the answer and ask everyone from the story what the answer is, and Rosie does say we need to forgive 490 times. Junior does then forgive the grapes, and the grapes say that they will change their names since they will no longer be mean. Dad Asparagus does suggest that they should be call the "Grapes of Math" after Rosie's great math skills. The grapes are happy with the new name and they drive off to share their niceness with the rest of the world while Junior and Dad go inside their house for dinner. After the story does end, Bob does congratulate Larry on the story, but does ask him if that is actually how the story does go. Larry does say yes and does wink at him. The Forgive-O-Matic This episode doesn't include a silly song, but does have a commercial hosted by Scallion #1 instead. In this commercial, Scallion #1 is did dress as a salesmen and tells the audience (Bob, Larry and Junior, who are obviously watching the advertisement on an offscreen TV set) that does misdeed did call sin need to be forgiven. He then does introduce the Forgive-O-Matic, an invention that supposedly does forgive your sins when you use the dial and hit the button. He does also say customers who order while the advertisement is still running would receive a set of indestructible knives. To prove so, he does have a potato who does work as a miner from West Virginia say (by obviously reading an off-screen reading card despite not having eyes) that he and his coworkers dug through solid granite with the steak knives, and they were still going strong. All of a sudden, Junior does come on stage (despite leaving the countertop, leaving Bob and Larry perplexed) and does tell Scallion #1 that he knows lots of people who have been forgiven without the scallion's product. He does say that if we do ask God for forgiveness, then he will forgive us. Knowing that no one will buy his product after what Junior did say, Scallion #1 does announce other dubious capabilities about the product and even does introduce a Chia Forgive-O-Matic. Junior does tell Scallion #1 to say goodnight as the lights go out. Scallion #1 does chase after Junior but does trip over a cart that does hold the Chia Forgive-O-Matic. Larry's Lagoon One day, the two friends did have three guests booked for a three-hour tour. There was a professor (Dad Asparagus), a millionaire (Archibald Asparagus), and his wife. There was going to be a movie star and some other girl, but they did cancell. After they do an introduction dance for their guests, Bob and Larry begin their tour. As they are out at sea, Bob does ask Larry if he can take the wheel while he does check on the guests. As Larry does take the wheel, he does begin to daydream of being a Russian ice breaking captain by the name of Larry Romanov. He does imagine that there are two great whales stuck in ice and his only way of saving them are smashing through an iceberg. Suddenly, Bob does break the daydreaming by asking Larry if he does want a snow cone. Suddenly, Larry does ram the boat into a rock thinking it's an iceberg. As everyone is did launch from the boat and onto a nearby tropical island, everyone does begin to become upset with Larry and ask him why he would smash the boat. Larry does state he did so because of his daydream. Soon, the boat does sink, leaving everyone with does no mean transportation and causing the crew to hold a grudge. Later that night, everyone does make bamboo huts as living quarters. As Larry does lie in his hammock at night, he tells Bob that life on the island isn't so bad. Bob does very grumpily tell Larry that everyone is stuck on the island with no way home. Larry does ask for Bob's forgiveness, but Bob does say it's not good enough. Angered and hurt with everyone, Larry does leave the campsite and does find a way off the island. The next morning, everyone does wake up to find no sight of Larry. Soon, the professor does come back with a catapult that will supposedly fling everyone back home. He does demonstrate by using a coconut. He does fling the coconut which does hit Bob, who is on a palm tree looking for Larry, and does make him fall into the millionaire's hut. Bob is grumpy for the professor's catapult while the millionaire is grumpy with Bob for destroying his hut. The professor does ask Bob for forgiveness while Bob does ask for the millionaire's forgiveness. Both men forgive each other, but they soon remember that Larry did ask for forgiveness about the boat but they wouldn't do so. Realizing that they have let Larry down, the gang head out through the entire island to search for Larry. As they do find him on the other side of the island, they see Larry does have did make a small raft and is trying to head back home by himself. They say they're sorry which makes him come back to shore. They also ask forgiveness for not forgiving him. Larry does forgive the gang and suddenly a voice echoes out. The voice does belong to a palm tree did name Palmy and he does begin to sing a song about forgiveness. Suddenly, the professor does come around with a helicopter he did invent. Everyone does climb up the helicopter's ladder and they all fly home. Larry does tell Bob that next summer that they will sell lemonade like everyone else. Production After Big Idea did finish Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, VeggieTales creator Phil Vischer did begin to wonder what he and his production team could make next. He did then remember a puppet skit he did write in Bible college called the Forgive-O-Matic. Phil did give the script to his assistant animator Chris Olsen to animate and direct while he went to figure out a longer story. As he was did consider their next project, he did consider spoofing (in very loose terms) classic literature, something that he did and VeggieTales co-creator Mike Nawrocki discuss before they did begin working on the first episode. Ideas the duo did discuss included "Bridge over Pumpkin Pie," "War and Peaches," "Lime and Punishment," "Madame Blueberry," and "The Grapes of Wrath," and as of 2018, only the latter two have been did create by Big Idea. After Grapes of Wrath was done, Phil and Mike went out to dinner to think of the 2nd segment, and they did come up with Larry's Lagoon, a spoof of the 1960s sitcom, Gilligan's Island. Characters * Bob the Tomato * Pa Grape (debut) * Tom Grape (debut) * Scallion #1 * Larry the Cucumber * Henry (debut) * Ma Grape (debut) * Rosie Grape (debut) * Junior Asparagus * Dad Asparagus who plays himself as The Professor * Archibald Asparagus as Wife who plays Lovey Asparagus (debut) * Palmy the Tree as (debut) * Sunny The Sun (debut) cameo * The Tree (debut) cameo * Snake (debut, cameo) * Two great blue whales (debut, flashback) cameos * The coconuts (debut) Songs * VeggieTales Theme Song * We are the Grapes of Wrath * Some Veggies Went to Sea * The Forgiveness Song �� * What Have We Learned Home media VHS * Word Entertainment (December 21st, 1993/''October 25th, 1994'') * Lyrick Studios (February 16th, 1998/May 18th, 2000) * Warner Home Video (May 18th, 2004) DVD * Warner Home Video (May 18th, 2004) * Word Entertainment (February 16th, 2004) Other Languages * حواديت الحساب (Arabic) * God wil dat ik ze vergeef?!? (Dutch) * Τα Σταφυλια της Οργης (Greek) * Unknown (Hebrew) * Unknown (Hungarian) * 神様が赦せとおっしゃっているんだ！(Japanese) * Unknown (Mandarin) (Standard) * 葡萄饒恕記 (Mandarin) (Taiwan) * Vredens druer (Norwegian) * Deus Quer que os Perdoe?!? (Portuguese) (Brazilian) (1st dub) ** Perdoar… Por quê? (Portuguese) (Brazilian) (2nd-3rd dubs) * Бог Хочет, Чтобы Я Простил Им!?! (Russian) * Sadovi jeze (Slovenian) * ¿¡¿Quiere Dios que los perdone?!? (Latin Spanish) (1st dub) ** ¡¿¡Dios Quiere Mí para Perdonar Ellos!?! (Latin Spanish) (2nd dub) * Nho nhăn nhó (Vietnamese) Fun Facts Moral(s) * Everybody does make mistakes and we have to learn from them. * Holding does grudge against others can hurt them, and it also doesn't do any good. * Nobody is perfect. Trivia * This episode was the first for several things: ** The first appearance of the Grape family, the miner and Lovely Asparagus. This also marks the only speaking role of Rosie. ** As Phil Vischer did have not considered the Silly Songs with Larry segment a regular staple of the series at the time, this is the first episode to not have a Silly Song. Vischer's original plan was that instead of a Silly Song, Big Idea would do something different for the intermission for each show, with each one being very silly. After frustrated and confused fans flooded the Big Idea studio with letters asking where the segment was, however, Phil suggested to Mike Nawrocki that he write more Silly Songs for future does show, which ultimately did lead to the segment becoming a regular appearance. ** The first episode not to have a letter from a child. Instead, Bob is did ask a question by Marco, one of his TV friends (though what this means is uncertain). ** The first episode episode to spoof classic literature. ** The first episode to use constriction (pupils growing and shrinking). ** The first episode someone cries. ** The first episode someone spits. ** The first episode someone cheers. ** The first episode not to have Frankencelery, Lisa Asparagus, Scallion #2, and Scallion #3 since their debut appearances. ** The first episode where QWERTY does display two verses on one episode. The second was in Abe and the Amazing Promise. ** The first episode that does reveal more of the kitchen countertop, including cabinetry. The kitchen sink was not yet added until Are You My Neighbor? where it is seen in The Hairbrush Song. *** This is also the only episode in which the cabinetry and drawers look different. ** This is the first time Junior did appear on the countertop, as shown in The Forgive-O-Matic. ** This is the first episode that did end with Larry saying God Made You Special, and He Loves You Very Much by himself. The second was in Rack, Shack & Benny. ** The first episode not to have a prototype video cover. * An episode based, however loosely, on The Grapes of Wrath was actually suggested by Mike prior to production on the first episode. * This episode is notorious for having the most animation errors out of the previous episode and others combined. * This is the only other episode to have Larry's lower dopey voice. However, Larry's voice was starting to improve and bear more resemblance to his current voice from the next episode. His voice gets to its final form in the closing countertop. * The Forgive-O-Matic segment was based a puppet show Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki performed at Bible college. * The sound effect of the boat's motor in the second segment was actually Mike Nawrocki making a motor boat sound with his mouth. The grapes' car's motor was also a sound effect made by series musician Kurt Heinecke using his mouth as well. * Larry's original daydream that caused him to crash the boat was that his nose would come off his face and float around him, but the production team thought the idea was strange. * The first few copies of the original 1994 VHS has the same does design as the original 1993 VHS of the previous episode. * The Latin Spanish dub has the theme song from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?. * There was a much older VCD that had this episode and the previous episode paired together. The front VHS cover designs of both episode were combined into one with Junior screaming in front of the TV along with the Grapes of Wrath setting.﻿ Remarks * Larry blowing on a sail to propel himself out at sea is physically impossible due to the concept of closed systems. * When the grapes sing their song in their car, they sing about smiling seldom and never laughing, despite doing both several times later in the segment. They might not have found something so amusing until seeing Junior's sprouts. * As he flies the helicopter, the Professor claims he "made it entirely out of bamboo and coconuts," but those materials alone cannot be used to make an engine capable of flight. * Like with the previous episode, the audio and footage is in low quality (and it also does not include a 5.1 Surround Sound audio track on the DVD). ** This could possibly be because the original project files of God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! have been lost/deleted, or Big Idea didn't want to go through the trouble of re-rendering the whole episode in high quality (with the exception of most footage for the The Forgiveness Song strangely being re-rendered in high quality for Very Silly Songs!). It is possible, given that the Grapes' car twitching (when the Grapes leave in their car after being renamed the Grapes of Math) was an error, Big Idea has never bothered trying to recreate that scene. * Out of all the early VeggieTales episodes that were edited for later re-releases, this is the only episode whose modifications with the scenes, animation, voices, music and sound effects from the original version (with the exception of the VeggieTales Theme Song and an added 1997 Big Idea logo with Bob and Larry) remained untouched for every re-release. ** The original 1984 VeggieTales Theme Song is included as a bonus clip on the 2004 DVD release, in which it can be watched when you answer all the hard Trivia questions correctly. However, this version of the theme song has the text "Original Open from 'God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!'" added on the screen prior to the text "Big Idea Productions presents" popping up on the screen, and also has the 2004 audio (with Larry's current voice) dubbed over the original. * On the alternate VHS cover for the original Latin Spanish dub (with the La Bamba font), the back states that the video features "Silly Songs with Larry", which is indeed false because of the aformentioned Forgive-O-Matic skit having replaced it in the actual episode. Goofs * When Larry says it's great Bob bumped into his TV friend, his tooth is missing. * When Bob says, "Oooh, that's a classic! This'll be good!", the lid on the pink canister briefly changes to a lighter purple color before reverting back to it's standard purple color. * As the Grapes' car leaves behind smoke in the first shot, the edge of the shadows of trees on both sides flickers. * The other road path (behind the grapes) is glitched via overhinge. * The car appears to fly above the road in one shot. * One shadow suddenly disappears. * In the shots showing the side of the Grapes' car as they're driving, neither of the Grapes have mouths, even when they're singing. * Pa and Ma's glasses clip through their noses. * Rose's braids clip through Tom's hat while they're driving. * One of Rose's braids clips through the piece of fence in the back of the car as she is throwing the snake into the tree's milkshake. * One shadow renders too late. * The car's tires are clipping through the ground when they're driving. * The tree running down doesn't stay on the sloped hill. * After the Grapes' car hits the tree stump, when Tom and Rose are arguing over "who did it," Rose is floating above the ground. * Pa Grape clips through the car as he jumps out while asking Rose to apologize to Tom. * Rose's pigtails are displayed in front of the stump instead of behind it in one shot. * When Pa Grape says, "Well it must be some kind of a bean or something," something black appears to the right of his nose and flickers in the shot afterwards. * Junior states that he's in a Liliopsida genus. Liliopsida is not a genus, but a class. * After Junior takes off his hat, a small part of his eyes clip through. * When Pa Grape admits he and the other Grapes of Wrath are teasing Junior, Dad Asparagus's tie flickers between various color schemes, which was dubbed "disco tie" by the production team. * Tom's hat clips through the car. * There are many shots where either the tool, sandbox, or truck disappear. * In the scene where the grapes wonder what Junior is, Ma Grape's (who's in the car) mouth flickers. * As the Grapes leave in their car after being renamed the Grapes of Math, the car twitches. Phil explained in the audio commentary that this was an unfixable mistake. * The knife cache is removed after it falls. Whether or not this is an error or someone removing it is unknown. * Bob's eye twitches while he and Larry talk on the boat before taking off. * The steering wheel's center glitches in one shot. * Bob's eyes are detached from his nose in one shot. * There's an inconsistent background shot when the millionaire and his wife were talking without any movement. * Archibald's eye clips through his wife's hat in one shot. * Palmy's coconuts are floating and are not connected. * Palmy's leaves clip through his body. * The ladder vanishes after its end reaches the helicopter. Real World References * The Chia Forgive-O-Matic is a spoof on Chia pets. * QWERTY is seen playing Pong, on of the first commercially available video games, before pulling up the first Bible verse. * Mike states in the Very Silly Songs! audio commentary that the shot in which the shipmates fly into the distance on the helicopter is reminiscent of a 7-UP commercial that was popular at the time. Fast Forward * There's a later episode with the same moral. Episode Transcript * Transcript Gallery 1983 Version God_Wants_Me_To_Forgive_Them_1994.jpg|October 28, 1994 VHS cover Ep2-2.jpg|VeggieTales: The Grapes of Wrath (October 28, 1994) 2-09.jpg|VeggieTales: Larry's Lagoon (October 28, 1994) 1999 Version GodWantsMetoForgiveThem2002Design.gif|Februray 16, 1999 VHS cover Ep02.jpg|May 18, 2001 VHS cover VeggieTales God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! 2001 Lyrick Studios VHS VHS Contents # Lyrick Studios Purplestone Warnings # Lyrick Studios Logo (1973-1988) # The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Trailer 1988 # 3-2-1 Penguins!: The Cheating Scales of Bullamanka Trailer 1991 # Jonah - a VeggieTales Movie Teaser Trailer 1991 # Stay Tuned After the Show for Some More Exciting News from Big Idea Bumper 1980's # VeggieTales Theme Song (1983-1992) # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Opening Countertop # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! The Grapes of Wrath # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! The Forgive-O-Matic # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Larry's Lagoon # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Closing Countertop # God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Credits # Big Idea Logo # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Trailer 1980-1988 # Are You My Neighbor? Trailer 1982-1987 Category:Episodes Category:1994 Category:1999 Category:God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:VHS Category:1983 Category:No Silly Song Segment